Battle Cats Galaxy
にゃんこ防衛軍 (lit. Nyanko Defence Force) is a LINE QUICK GAME. Developed by PONOS and Game Closure. Overview "Battle Cats Galaxy" is a vertical scrolling shoot 'em up game developed by popular characters from the "The Battle Cats". The cats flew to space to protect the stars to perform an arcade style battle that destroys incoming aliens one after another. Taking advantage of the features of the HTML5 messenger in the game, you can challenge even more powerful bosses by forming a group together with friends. There is no energy limit, so you are able to play as many times as you want. This game is exclusively for smartphones and cannot be played on a PC. This game is completely free to play, but be aware that there are in app purchases. In this game, you play as a Cat that is a captain of a space ship destroying space ship versions of recognisable and exclusive enemies. Features Known Initially There are 7 new features: * Start Battle 「タップして戦問開始」: The main function of the game, just tap the screen to start a battle! * Member Formation 「降員編成」: The area where you are able to select two units to help support you in battle against the enemies! There are certain typing's to certain support units. ** Flame - Weak against Water. ** Light - Weak against Dark. ** Grass - Weak against Flame. ** Dark - Weak against Light. ** Water - Weak against Grass. * Raid Boss 「レイドボス」: Battle against strong raid bosses that have an extreme mount of health and deal as much damage as possible to earn rewards! * Shop 「ショップ」: Buy in game items with LINE's own currency to make battling more easier. * Ranking 「ランキング」: To show the ranking between you and your friends on how far you have gotten during a battle. * Quest 「クエスト」: A place to send off your inactive captains and support units, the quest area sends your captain and support units off on a quest for a certain amount of time, once returned, they will gain levels. * Captain Selection/Upgrade 「キャプテン選択」: A place to select the captain you want to use whenever you battle. Support and Enemies Support= All units listed below are what type of support they are listed as. Their evolution and true form also count for what type of support the unit is. - Light= Sumo Cat Bishop Cat Rover Cat Bodhisattva Cat Sushi Cat Marauder Cat Nekoluga - Grass= Ninja Cat Flower Cat Cats in a Box Jurassic Cat Swordsman Cat Witch Cat Nerd Cat Asiluga Tecoluga Reindeer Fish Cat Clockwork Cat - Dark= Dom Cat Bondage Cat Psychocat Archer Cat Salon Cat Hip Hop Cat Moneko Togeluga Baby Cat Christmas Moneko - Water= Kung Fu Cat Boogie Cat Rocker Cat Onmyoji Cat Wheel Cat Fortune Teller Cat Pirate Cat Ice Cat Cat Machine Evil Cat }} |-| Enemies= - Bosses= Teacher Bun Bun. A variant of Teacher Bear that looks like a tree. A green variant of Sir Seal. A dessert variant of Teacher Bear. A combination between Assassin Bear and Cadaver Bear. A silver variant of Sir Seal which is wearing a helmet. A winter variant of Kory. A winter variant of Teacher Bear. A winter variant of Sir Seal. A Relic variant of Sir Seal. A flaming variant of Sir Seal. A flaming variant of Teacher Bun Bun A purple variant of Dark Emperor Nyandam. }} Currency and Items *In Battle Cats Galaxy there is an ingame currency system to unlock new support units, upgrade your captains ship and buy new ships. There are also items to allow you to boost further in your battle, collect medals easier or make your ship stronger. Currency= A medal will give 1 medal. A purple gem will give 10 medals. A red gem will give 20 medals A blue gem will give 40 medals. A blue trophy will give 1 trophy. A bronze trophy will give 10 trophies. A rainbow trophy gives 20 trophies. |-| Items= Fuel Tank: Will boost the captains ship for a certain period before stopping back to normal speed. Magnet: Attracts nearby currency or items towards the ship allowing for easy collect. Catamin A: Shoots double the projectiles allowing the ship to clear out enemies more efficiently. Taiyaki: Will power up your ship by one allowing higher damage output. Hourglass: When selected, the enemies and your bullets will slow down allowing you to reposition yourself with the normal speed. Lollipop: When selected, a beam will replace the bullets shot for a short period of time. Gallery Main_visual.png|Promotional Art icon.png|Game icon Slide_01.png|Battle against one of many bosses Slide_02.png|Captain Selection/Upgrade Screen Captain_medal_up.png|Captain Prestige Up Screen Slide_03.png|Main Menu Screen 4444444445.png|Member Formation Screen 45fff.png|Raid Boss Screen Fgseggh.png|Shop Screen Ggsgsg.png|Ranking Screen Rty.png|Quest Screen Dogeship.png Shinydogeship.png Reddogeship.png Shinyreddogeship.png Darkdogeship.png Glowingdark.png Shibalienship.png Zogeship.png Shinyzoneship.png Jackiepengship.png Lilbunbun.png Chest.png Snachebvobm.png Flamingshyboy.png EA9ECB33-F812-4C37-BA29-001D9651C0AC.jpeg|Winter Kory Boss Trivia * In Battle Cats Galaxy, a lot of the units have a third form to them unlike in The Battle Cats, for example, Marshmallow Cat only has two forms in The Battle Cats while it has a third form in Battle Cats Galaxy. * Some units such as Reindeer Fish Cat are set as an Uber Rare Cat meanwhile it is a rare in The Battle Cats. External Links * LINE QUICK GAME Category:Games